


决斗吧！Daniel！

by lhoyd



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhoyd/pseuds/lhoyd
Summary: Pierre一直都觉得Max和Daniel的队友感情过于融洽了。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 写这篇文的过程中，经历了Daniel宣布离队，和Pierre晋升RBR，可谓一路坎坷。

Pierre Gasly走进Red Bull办公楼的大厅，自从离开青训营之后，他甚少回到这里。他看了一眼时间，决定直接到影棚去。

等他出了二楼的电梯， Max Verstappen和Daniel Ricciardo的录影已经结束了，两人关上门走出来，Daniel正说着什么，逗得Max直发笑。看见Pierre之后，Daniel冲他摆了个大大的笑脸。

Pierre很想忽略这个热情洋溢的笑容，但他更想忽略的是澳洲车手随意搭在Max肩膀上的胳膊。

“录影怎么样？”Pierre问道。

“老样子，”Max笑着说，他看起来心情很好。“我们又被媒体部的家伙摆弄着做了很多蠢事，你知道的。”

“那么，喝一杯？”Pierre问，然后偷眼看了一下Daniel。后者把揽着队友的胳膊稍微紧了紧，说，“Max，我都不知道你今天有约？”

“一起吗？”Pierre用手压了一下棒球帽檐，装作不在意地问。

“不了，”Daniel笑着说，“我也有约。”

等到Daniel跟他们道了别，Pierre才松了一口气。他从以前开始就有点害怕Daniel，这个澳洲人的开朗和幽默使他即使在赛道外也独具魅力，当Pierre知道Max进入Red Bull车队之后的队友将是Daniel后，觉得安心的同时也莫名地产生了某种不安，他知道不管是比赛里还是赛道外，Daniel一定会把Max照看的好好的，而Max也会喜欢他，会跟他并肩作战，共同前进。

——可是，那可是Max啊，Pierre想，Max，他的Max，他喜欢了那么久的Max啊。

他们在训练营的时候，Pierre把未来打算的好好的，Max加入Toro Rosso，他也会加入Toro Rosso，他们会共同为这支年轻的车队战斗，他会说服Max，跟他一起在意大利租一栋别墅，他们会一起训练，一起试车，再搭乘同一班飞机去到每一个比赛周末，分享同一个休息间。然后在一个适当的轮休周，当他们在佛罗伦萨购物或者在威尼斯单车旅行的时候，他会把他的爱慕告诉Max。

现实与幻想的差距就像Williams和Ferrari的圈速差。Pierre如愿地加入了Toro Rosso，如愿地在意大利租了一栋房子，去佛罗伦萨购物，去威尼斯单车旅行，每个比赛周都为这支年轻的车队战斗。而他的队友却不是Max。Max回到了英国，与那个澳洲人，无论经验还是车技都高出自己一筹的Daniel Ricciardo，组成了近乎完美的赛道搭档。

“嘿，Pierre。”Max的声音打断了他的胡思乱想，“去我常去的那家店，行吗？”

Pierre点点头。除了比赛周末，他就只有像这样的车队活动时才能见到让他牵念不已的荷兰男孩。庆幸的是，他们自青训营开始的友谊一直持续到了现在。

他已经太过于习惯掩饰自己。他跟着Max走进酒馆，像一个真正的好朋友一样接过Max递过来的啤酒，再不痛不痒地聊些对他来说毫无意义的茶余闲话。哪怕是Max时常会说些“今天的摄影真是多亏了Daniel，媒体部总是想些傻到家的事情来折腾我们，要不是Daniel，我真是撑不下来。”这样的话，Pierre也只是啜两口酒，笑着附和几句。

他已经不再去想对Max坦白感情的事了。Max现在的生活如此完美，丝毫没有他插足的余地，他也不会忍心为他徒增烦恼。

“你最近有点无精打采的。”Max突然说。

“什么？”

“从前几站的时候就开始了，”Max耸耸肩，“车队有什么问题吗？”

“没什么问题。”Pierre当然不会说，每个比赛周末看到你跟Daniel喜笑颜开我就特别难受。

“队友呢？”

“Brendon很好。”Pierre当然也不会说，我的队友不是你所以我很难过。

Max又耸了耸肩，说，“我爸以前总跟我说要谨慎处理队友关系，搞得我很长一段时间都有点紧张，尤其是大车队，像Mersedes他们，关系特别微妙。”

Pierre点点头，Max又说，“好在我的队友是Daniel，现在才这么轻松。”

又是Daniel。“你们两个关系真好。”Pierre酸溜溜地说。

“好到我觉得不真实。”Max丝毫没有察觉Pierre的语气，“也是他先发现了你有点低落，才让我来问问你。”

好吧。Pierre心想，他刚刚还担心Max是不是发现了什么，事实证明那只是他的一厢情愿，Max才不会在意他的事，Max什么都发现不了。

“你可以回去报告Ricciardo长官了，Gasly二等兵一切正常。”

“嘿！”Max用手肘碰了碰Pierre的上臂，然后顺势把手肘搁到了他的肩膀上，“并不是只有Daniel关心你啊，我也关心你啊！”

Pierre忍不住笑了起来，“我知道我知道，”他尽力地用欢快的语气说，“你只是观察力还有待训练。”

Max不满地撇起了嘴，Pierre笑得更厉害了，他多么希望自己能满足于现状，就这样跟Max喝喝酒，聊聊天，即使不在同一支车队，却也能若即若离地维持着好朋友的关系。

第二天的车队活动结束之后Pierre就随着Toro Rosso的团队返回意大利了。回车队的路上例行打开社交网络，发现Red Bull的媒体部已经把Max他们前几天的拍摄内容放了出来，荧幕里的Max和Daniel坐在同一张沙发上，肩膀紧挨在一起，Daniel夸张的肢体语言和幽默的谈话内容引得Max笑个不停，他们你一言我一语地聊车队和比赛，聊他们共度的训练和试车，聊一些他根本不知道的事情。大概是音效和剪辑的感染，这两个身着同色外套的赛车手看起来异常亲密融洽。

 _他不需要我。_ Pierre再次这样想。他锁上手机，闭眼靠在车座椅上，任凭车窗渗进来的风把他的头发吹乱，他的爱情还没有开始就被宣告结束，而他除了离开什么也做不了。该死的比赛周。他没来由地烦躁起来。

一声短暂的手机提示音把他拖回现实，他点亮荧幕，两张Max的自拍照从WhatsApp里跳出来。

 

-from: Max

-哪个好看？

 

Pierre看见两张自拍照是一样的笑容，配着不一样的太阳镜。好看，都好看。他心里想。

 

-Re: Max

-第一个吧

 

他再次锁上手机。Max的一封短信就让他打消了放弃的念头。他的Max那么充满活力，那么自信。他怎么放弃得了。


	2. Chapter 2

摩纳哥站的第一次练习赛安排在星期四。这让Pierre有点不适应。同样让他不适应的是这一站的主办方提供的宽敞奢华的车队休闲区。

他惯例提前一天来到赛道，走进Red Bull和Toro Rosso共用的休闲区时，他们的车库还没有搭建完毕。Brendon Hartley不在，也许是到楼顶的户外餐厅打发时间了。机械敲击的声音有些吵，Pierre索性钻进自己的休息室不出来。

他检查了一下练习赛使用的头盔和衣服，确认一切无误，就坐进沙发里捧着电脑复习起赛道数据。

刚刚翻几页数据，就被几声急促的敲门声打断，没等他应门，Max顶着一头蓬乱的头发就钻了进来。

“还好你在。”荷兰车手随手关上了门。

“怎么了？”

“我的休息室正在打扫，让我在你这里呆一会。”Max说着，毫不客气地把自己塞进狭小的双人沙发。

Pierre因为Max的突然靠近而感到不自在，他把自己的视线收回到电脑荧幕上，问道，“Daniel呢？”

“不知道，可能去玩了。”

Pierre毫无意义地敲了几下键盘。“你应该去Daniel的房间呆着，而不是过来跟我挤成一团。”

“你这里让我觉得比较舒服。”Max眨了眨眼，若有所思地用下巴指指墙上的法国国旗，“可能是因为国旗的颜色跟我房间里的一样。”

Pierre对这个答案哭笑不得。

“我昨晚没睡好，让我在你这里睡会。”Max说着把自己调整到了一个更舒服的姿势，他强壮的身体占据了大半个沙发，Pierre只能把自己缩到角落里。

“我把沙发让给你，你睡吧。”Pierre说着合上电脑，准备起身。

“不不不，那就变成我把你赶走了。”Max已经闭上了眼睛，他象征性地往沙发边缘挪动一下，“我睡觉从来都不动，不会影响你。”

Pierre又坐回沙发里。他重新打开电脑，但荧幕里的数据已经丝毫不能吸引他的注意力，他现在只要稍微歪头就能看见Max的睡着的脸。

那副毫无戒备的样子让Pierre想起他们在青训营的日子，他们一起缩在车组的大巴里，在练习场的草坪上席地而坐，Max会抓住一切碎片时间打盹，即使自己正在雷诺3.5的比赛里驰骋，下了赛道也只会发现一个靠坐车库后墙上酣睡的荷兰男孩。他会摇醒他，会说“嘿，你真的是专程来看我比赛的吗？”那男孩会揉揉眼睛说，“有什么好看的，反正你肯定会赢。”而换作自己去看他的F3比赛的时候，他是怎么也不可能睡着的，他只想把那个男孩所有英勇的或者失意的姿态全都收进眼睛里。

现在回忆起来，Pierre会发现，原来从那个时候开始，他就不可避免地陷入了对Max的爱恋。

时间没有过去很久，但一切都好像变得完全不同。Max已经成为全世界最夺目的赛车手之一，他在最好的车队，有最快的赛车，最顶尖的工程团队，以及最能够支撑他协助他的队友。

有什么是我能给他的吗？他需要我吗？他对我是怎么想的？Pierre再次陷入负面的思想死循环，他叹了口气，闭上眼睛强迫自己不去看身边的男孩。

当他再次睁开眼睛的时候，刚刚捧着的电脑已经被挪到桌子上了。他侧靠着的那一块温暖触感在他身下移动了一下，“你醒了？”

他稍微有些晃神，过了几秒钟才察觉自己刚才倒在Max的肩膀上睡着了。他“腾”地坐直，装作不在意地整理了一下棒球帽，在帽檐的遮盖下他看见Max被他这个行为逗笑了。

Max伸过手来，玩笑似的用力扣了一下Pierre的帽檐，“我从来不知道你也会在白天打盹。”

Pierre看了他一眼，说，“你不知道的事情多着呢。”

_可是什么时候才能告诉你？_

 

 

赛前准备和首个练习赛日就像以往一样波澜不惊地度过，所有人都以为这一站会平淡无奇毫无悬念，Brendon甚至在考虑周日的比赛结束后该去哪里喝一杯，引得Pierre也开始认真思考这个问题。他思忖着是不是该去找长居在蒙特卡洛的Max给他们推荐几家不错的店，幸运的话，他或许能跟Max单独坐在一起——如果Max的成绩不错，他们说不定能像以前一样玩到天亮。

但Max在第三次练习赛的撞车打乱了一切计划。

Pierre很清楚赛道上的意外只不过是家常便饭，尤其对于Max这种状态时起时落的车手更是如此。Max的赛车因为维修部件而错过了下午的排位赛，这直接导致了第二天的末位发车。Pierre倒是得到了一个不错的发车位，以至于在正赛里的发挥也异常稳定。当他在Max之先冲线的时候，他突然在内心升起了一种似乎向Max证明了自己的实力，就会最终被他接受的错觉。

然后他随即从广播里知道了这一站的冠军是属于Daniel的。

他当然可以把这一切都归咎为赛车的性能。但冠军的光芒仍旧那么耀眼。Pierre离开休闲区的时候看到Red Bull车队已经在顶楼开起了庆祝party，Daniel被簇拥在人群中间接受祝贺，Max就在他身边，跟他的车组一起为他庆祝。

Max根本不会在意他是不是证明了自己。

最终Pierre还是约了Charles Leclerc出去喝一杯，感谢上帝他的这个好友是个合格的摩纳哥土著，酒和菜的味道都相当合他的心意。

Pierre不愿意跟别人聊起Max的事，但Charles是个例外。这个棕色头发的Sauber车手在加入Sauber之前就发现了Pierre的小心思。“你根本没藏住，”他曾经这么揶揄道，“Max没发现才是个奇迹。”

自那之后Pierre就变得愈发小心。F1的围场不比青训营，他不想事情变得一发不可收拾，给他自己和Max都带来麻烦。

“你得告诉他。”Charles把啤酒推到他面前，说道。

“我以为你会让我掩饰的再小心些。”

“我担心这会影响你的状态。”Charles摇摇头说。

“怎么可能，”Pierre皱了皱眉，说，“我有我的职业准则。”

Charles没有说话。

“好吧，我不能否认。”Pierre在一阵沉默后又说，“可我又能怎么办？在他撞车的时候装作毫不在乎？在他跟队友抱在一起庆祝的时候一笑而过？”

“我不是这个意思，Pierre。”Charles说，“把你这些乱七八糟的担心告诉他。”

“然后被他拒绝？”Pierre用鼻音轻哼了一声。

“我不知道你是个这么悲观的人。”Charles说。

 _只要不谈Max，我对一切都有信心并且乐观。_ Pierre心想。


	3. Chapter 3

Pierre在摩纳哥大奖赛结束的当晚就启程返回法国了。他想快点离开这里，并且迫切地期待一周的短暂假期能让他摆脱比赛的压力和感情的困扰。

他回到家已经是深夜，还没来得及把心爱的Gucci双肩包扔到沙发上，WhatsApp的提示音就响了起来。

他在心里咒骂了一句，慢吞吞地点亮手机。

 

from: Daniel.R

Max希望你来参加我们的Party

 

Pierre把这条信息量超大的短信看了好几遍。Party指的该是今晚Red Bull车队的庆功宴。Pierre看了一眼手表，时间刚刚好。

 

re: Daniel.R

为什么是Max希望？

 

from: Daniel.R

当然我也希望你来，但Max比我更希望你来

 

Pierre翻了翻消息记录，没有Max发来的信息。他犹豫了一会，Daniel的信息再次跳出来。

 

from: Daniel.R

Max说你在生他的气，所以让我来叫你

 

Pierre回忆了一下。从排位赛那天开始，他跟Max就连话也没说上几句。

 

re: Daniel.R

我不知道你在说什么

 

from: Daniel.R

嘿，老兄，别这么生气

 

Pierre再次搜寻自己的记忆，他开始怀疑这是不是媒体部的又一个整人游戏。如果不是，那他大概是失忆了。

手机又响了起来，这次不是WhatsApp的提示音， Daniel的脸出现在来电提示的屏幕上。

“嘿，Daniel。”他接起电话，听见对面一阵嘈杂，他想那可能是Red Bull庆功宴的现场。

“嘿。”Daniel在一片混乱中抬高了音量，“来吧，Party才刚刚开始。”

“抱歉错过了你的冠军庆功宴，”Pierre说道，“祝贺你今天获胜。”

“谢谢……哦不，别提这个。我保证Max会向你道歉的，快点过来吧。”

“我不记得Max做过什么需要向我道歉的事。”

 “可是Max说……” 电话对面明显地迟疑了一下，“他说比赛结束的时候你去向他击掌，但他把你甩开了。”

“是的？”Pierre终于记起了这个片段。他从车里爬出来，长时间蜷缩的双腿还没有完全舒展，他看到停在他侧后方的33号Red Bull赛车，Max正在迟缓地从里面钻出来。Pierre上前去想给他个拥抱，但显然Max心情不佳。Pierre稍一错愕，然后才注意到远处提示板上的排名，荷兰车手甚至没有进入积分区。Max用力扯下头盔和护颈，重重地放回赛车座椅上。Pierre的内心升起一股恻隐的共鸣。他太能理解他此时的心情了，他是极其自然的感情抒发，他根本不可能责怪那种状态下的Max甩开了自己的手——况且，那是Max，无论什么情况，他都不可能对Max动怒。

“Max说他后来想起来，你当时的表情很生气？”Daniel在电话另一边说道。

Pierre一点也不记得自己那时候是什么表情，他只觉得那种长时间比赛后的脱水感，以及Max脸上的失望和懊恼。

“告诉他我没有生气。”Pierre叹了口气说。

“好的，我会转达。”

“还有，他可以自己打电话或者发消息给我。”Pierre把手机换到另一只耳朵。他希望自己的语气里没有表现出任何不满的情绪。他不想让Daniel察觉出什么端倪，但他忍不住心里的烦躁。Max让Daniel替他给自己打电话，Max和Daniel的关系如此亲密，Max把他的心情和疑问都告诉了Daniel。该死的。

Pierre稍微一出神的时间，电话那头传来一阵碰撞和摩擦的声音，等人声再次响起来的时候，Pierre才发现那已经不是Daniel了。

“嘿，Pierre。”他正在思念着的声音透过电波震动了他的鼓膜。

“Max？”他轻轻地问。

“下午的时候，我很抱歉。”Max的语调保持着他一贯的中北欧口音，仅仅几个单词就让Pierre着迷不已。

“要不是你主动提起，我都已经忘了。”Pierre笑着说。

“所以你会来吗？”Max说，“有Daniel在，Party会很长。”

_有Daniel在。_

“不，我已经回法国了。”Pierre简短地说。然后他听见听筒对面的嘈杂声逐渐变弱，他猜Max走到了一个安静的地方。

“我不知道你走的这么早。”Max说，“我本以为……”

“什么？”

“你今天开的很棒，给Toro Rosso拿到不少积分，”Max的声音明显的顿促了一下，但Pierre不知道这意味着什么。“我本以为也可以替你庆祝，伙计，就像我们以前在青训一样。”

Max留意到了我的排名和积分。Pierre第一时间这样想。然后才断断续续地想起一些他们在青训时候的赛后Party。

那些时间太快乐了，让Pierre不敢过多地去回忆。

那些Party的规模比现在小得多。男孩们挤在车队狭小的休息室里，把先前从超市采购回来的啤酒一听接一听地打开，披萨和番茄酱散落得到处都是，但没人在乎，音响里大肆地循环播放着Rammstein的鼓点，好动的几个人开始跳舞，那其中包括了Pierre，而Max大多数时候捧着一听啤酒斜靠在沙发上看他们的表演。Pierre跳累了就会坐进同一张沙发里，跟Max肩靠着肩，Max跟他碰碰啤酒罐，再用比现在更浓重的荷兰式英语大笑着说你跳的真好。

而啤酒足以掩饰Pierre面颊的绯红色。

“谢谢，Max。”Pierre强迫自己停止回忆，他盯着窗外北法的夜空，趋于极昼的高纬度让地平线看起来有一丝光明，Pierre吸了一口气，缓缓地说，“不要再让Daniel替你打电话了，这样看起来很蠢。”

 “当然了。”Max说，“我只是不确定你是不是在生我的气，你知道，我从来没见过你那种表情。”

“好的，我会对着镜子练习一下比赛后专用表情。”Pierre揶揄地说，逗得Max笑出声来。

挂了电话之后Pierre的心情变得略微好了一些。他们下一次见面要在两周后的加拿大了。他有些害怕这两周的寂寞，但同时他能感觉到Max并不是对他毫不关心，只是他仍旧要强迫自己忽视他的荷兰男孩与那个澳洲车手之间过于和睦的队友关系。他得把他的心情告诉Max才行。他得把他的Max从那个澳洲人那里抢过来。

他在黑暗里这样想着，手机便又亮了起来。

 

from: Max

干杯！庆祝你的积分！

 

附带的图片是他心爱的车手捧着一杯满满的比利时啤酒，露出一个能穿透深夜的灿烂笑容。Pierre忍住了不去想究竟是谁拿着Max的手机为他拍下这张照片。


	4. Chapter 4

通常来说，车手们在放假期间会完全保持与赛车隔绝，这几乎成了一个不成文的约定，甚至曾经有某个围场传言说，如果你在假期里碰了赛车，哪怕是思考了赛车的问题，下一场比赛里你的运气就会变差。

Max显然是不把这个迷信放在眼里的。他以一种诡异又幼稚的频率与同为车手的Pierre保持着联系，毫无营养的短信对话窗里有他拍摄的蒙特卡洛湾、电动摩托艇、自行车骑行，甚至是他自家阳台上的健身器。

Pierre头疼的是，什么样的回复才既不失热情又能保持恰好的朋友关系。

到了星期天，Max甚至发来了一张他跟Charles的合影，背景是蒙特卡洛的码头。Pierre不确定他们是约好了见面还是刚好遇上，他只希望他的好哥们Charles别把他的秘密透露给Max。

晚些时候，他不出所料地收到了Charles的短信。

 

From: Charles

动手吧，伙计

 

Re: Charles

你在说什么

 

From: Charles

我说Max

 

Re: Charles

你对他说了什么！！！！

 

From: Charles

放心吧，他不知道。我只是觉得，你该这么做了

 

Re: Charles

我不能，你知道的

 

From: Charles

我向你保证他对你有好感，伙计，相信我

 

对话陷入了毫无意义的你来我往，Pierre叹了口气，索性退出了程序。

他被安排在星期二飞往魁北克，抵达蒙特利尔万豪酒店的时候Toro Rosso和Red Bull的其他人已经到的差不多了，长距离飞行造成的时差让他脑袋发沉，他匆匆跟大堂里几个同僚打过招呼，抓起房卡就钻进电梯。他只想赶紧冲个澡，倒在床上一动也不动。

等他真正冲完澡躺在床上的时候，竟然发现睡意已经被热水澡给冲没了。他翻身坐起来，找了一件干净的T恤换上，思索着要不要去酒店健身房或商店逛一逛。

他打开门出去，却隐约听见走廊的某处有什么人吵架的声音传来，他走到电梯附近，竟然辨别出这个声音属于Max。

他心里稍微一紧张，想不出来Max为什么会在酒店里大动肝火，他知道他不该管，但还是禁不住朝着声音的方向走去。

那个房间的门没有关严，从门缝里Pierre可以看到人影攒动。他听到Max的声音在房间里喊道,“我受不了你这个自私愚蠢的家伙了！”

另一个声音带着歉意地说道，“不是这样的，Max，你听我说。”

Pierre很快就认识到这个声音属于Daniel。他的心脏一下子被揪住了，他应该赶紧离开，他不应该做出偷听这种行为，尤其是其他车队的车手之间的私人对话，可他无法挪动半步，Max的声音那么气愤，而Daniel听起来又满怀歉意。他不知道他们之间发生了什么，这跟他们的私人关系有关吗？他不禁这样想。他们的私人关系，他们的私人关系是什么样的……Pierre无法再想下去，一时间他被自己无谓的揣测扼住了喉咙。

一阵窸窣之后，Max的声音略微平静了一些，但Pierre能听出那声音里多了些颤抖，“你就这么想离开？”

“不是的，”Daniel的声音降低到了他刚刚能听清楚的边缘，“你知道我不想，这不是我的本意。”

“那你为什么……你可以做出选择。”

“我不得已，Max。”  
Pierre闭上眼睛，时差的眩晕感再次袭来，他感到脑中有什么东西在轰鸣，他的世界的某处正在一点一点被毁灭。

“留下来，Daniel。”他听见Max轻轻地说。

“你希望我留下来吗？”Daniel用同样轻微地声音说。

当然了，是他的爱情在毁灭。

他们又说了些什么，可Pierre已经什么也听不见，他强迫自己挪动双腿，它们像灌了铅一样沉，他庆幸他还能找到回房间的路，三十几米的距离像走过了整个蒙特利尔赛道。他周身的氧气都被吸走了，血液变得冰凉，他感受不到任何光影和声音，甚至感受不到疼痛和苦涩。

他不知道在床上躺了多久，等他从一片虚空的精神世界回来的时候，窗外已经陷入了黑夜。他看了一眼手机，已经半夜1点了。他突然清醒地察觉到他已经失去了他的爱情，在这之前，他几乎每一天都会幻想他跟Max的童话故事，可如今冰冷的现实一旦降临，所有那些虚幻的设想都让他觉得悲哀。

WhatsApp里一条消息也没有。Pierre感一阵可怕的寂寞。他随手点开最后一条短信记录，Charles的那句“我向你保证他对你有好感，伙计，相信我”还孤零零地停留在那里。

 

Re: Charles

你完全错了

 

他不确定这个时间他的朋友是不是还醒着。但他仍旧迅速地收到了回信，Charles的文字里满是疑惑，Pierre想了想，把刚才在走廊上听来的事情告诉了他的朋友。

 

From: Charles

我很抱歉伙计，我以为……

 

Re: Charles

没关系Char，一切都结束了

 

From: Charles

你值得更好的，我的朋友

 

Re: Charles

也许Max对我来说就是最好的

 

From: Charles

……有时候我真想在他那张得意洋洋的脸上来一拳，他怎么能这样对你

 

Pierre苦笑了一下，他知道Max什么也没有做错。但他也不想承认自己有什么错。

感谢时差带来的疲惫，他成功地在清晨之前睡着了。以至于第二天醒的有点晚，当他来到酒店餐厅的时候，两个车队的人几乎都已经到了。自助早餐一如既往的健康但乏味。Pierre下意识地在人群中寻找Max的身影。他看到那个荷兰车手正端着盘子走向一个靠窗的座位，换做平时，他或许也会匆匆拿上蔬菜色拉和无糖咖啡，穿过人群坐到Max旁边。

但他现在不想。尽管Daniel不在，但他没有想好用什么样的表情面对Max。

他拿了惯常的蔬菜色拉和无糖咖啡，想了想，又多加了一个水果派。管他的健身教练，他刚刚失恋，他有权利安慰一下自己。

他的队友和工程师也不在，这让他松了一口气，他选了个离Max尽可能远的角落坐下，拿起叉子独自与蔬菜色拉搏斗。

没吃几口，对面的椅子就被拉开了，他没有抬头，单从手臂的形状和那身衣服就认出了是Max。

Max把他的盘子放在餐桌上，重重地一屁股坐进椅子里。Pierre把头垂得更低，他不知道Max为什么偏偏要穿过整个餐厅来跟他坐到同一桌。他尽力抑制住马上站起来走人的冲动，强装镇定地用叉子捣碎一瓣可怜的花椰菜。

“究竟是怎么了？”Max突然没来由地问。

Pierre心头一紧，Max发现什么了吗？可是他确信昨晚的走廊上一个人都没有。他不可能被发现。

“怎么了？”Pierre强装镇定地问。

“看着我，伙计。”

他不情愿地抬头，愕然发现Max的左脸颊有一块明显的红肿。

“你的脸怎么了？”

“你最好问问Charles。”Max用手摸摸那块地方，皱着眉头说道。

“Charles？”Pierre心里顿时警铃大作。

“先是Daniel！今天又是Charles！”Max用力叉起一块烤番茄送进嘴里，“这些家伙一个个都跟我对着干。尤其是Charles，简直莫名其妙！”

Pierre放下与花椰菜缠斗在一起的叉子，警惕地看着Max。

“Pierre，你可千万不能那样对我。”Max眨着眼睛，用一种无辜的语气说。

Pierre拿起手机装作忙碌，同时在心里谨慎地选择着应对的词语。Charles在两小时前发来的短信让他觉得一切都乱了套。

 

From: Charles

嘿，看到Max的脸了吗？;D

 

上帝啊，见了鬼的Charles。他真的以为他说的“揍他一拳”只是玩笑。


	5. Chapter 5

Pierre用最快的速度把剩下的蔬菜色拉和咖啡都倒进胃里，他看了一眼那个水果派，一丁点摄入糖分的欲望都没有。他只想快点回到赛车里，他想念他狭小的驾驶舱，想念三百公里时速的引擎声，想念比赛。

他把用完的餐具胡乱堆到一起，准备起身离去。

但Max在他站起来之前用叉子指了指那个水果派，问道：“你怎么不吃？”

“我不应该吃这个。”Pierre随口道。好吧，他没有说谎。

Max伸过叉子把那个派整个叉到自己面前的盘子里，“你要走了吗？”他咧开嘴笑了一下，脸颊上的红肿让他的笑容看起来有点别扭，“等会跟我一起去赛道吧。”

Pierre已经半抬起的屁股又坐回了椅子里，“你不跟Daniel一起去吗？”他下意识地问。但话一出口就暗暗后悔起来——他们吵架了，问这种问题可能会让Max难过。

Max耸了耸肩，咬了一口水果派，说，“我不知道他在哪。”

Pierre环视了一下四周，Daniel从早晨开始就没有出现过。Pierre心里有个阴暗的声音说：这是你的机会，你可以趁虚而入，把这个性感的荷兰人抢过来。

不，这不对。另一个声音反驳道：Max说了他希望Daniel留下来，你不能这么做。

Max迅速吃完了一整个水果派，连溅到盘子上的果酱也没有放过，他的脸上露出餍足的表情。Pierre因为这个表情而恍然一瞬间又陷入了对他的着迷中。

“你吃这个没问题吗？”Pierre强迫自己清醒过来，指指已经不存在的水果派，“我是说你的健身计划？”

荷兰车手用拇指指了一下远处的一张桌子，“我可是在健身教练的监视下取的早餐，”他笑着说，“只要你别说出去。”

Pierre也忍不住笑起来，与Max之间这种随随便便的相处都能让他原本冰凉的心底升起一丝暖意，他为自己的没出息而感到失望。

Max没有食言，他在早餐结束的半个小时后敲响Pierre的房间门。Pierre跟着他出去，一辆Red Bull车队的SUV已经在等着送他们去赛道。

等他们到了蒙特利尔赛道，Pierre发现Daniel已经在他的车库外整装完毕了。Max似乎没有跟他的队友搭话的意思，跨过了标记着3号的车库，径直走进属于自己的那一边，任凭澳洲人单方面冲他招手。

Pierre目睹了全过程，Daniel把擎在半空的手放下来，转过头来冲Pierre耸耸肩，做了个“好尴尬”的口型，Pierre努力扯出一个笑容回应，然后他脑袋里的两个声音又打起架来，他赶紧转身离开，匆匆走向Toro Rosso的休息区，他得在自己陷入新一轮情绪纠结之前跳进赛车里。

星期三对于车手来说能做的事情不多，但Pierre很高兴他有东西可以忙，他甚至主动要求帮Brendon的车做了几个测试，引得他的队友不住地用奇异的眼光看他。

下午赛道勘察时候他遇到了Charles，就在绕赛场一周的步行旅程到了最后一个弯角的地方，他看见摩纳哥人和他的工程师正站在减速带上。

Charles扔下他的同僚们朝他跑过来，一边跑一边露出愉悦的笑容。

Pierre伸出手臂拒绝了Sauber车手的拥抱，他皱着眉指责他早上留在Max脸上的“杰作”。

Charels得意地笑起来，他不顾Pierre的拒绝，硬是伸出一只胳膊搭到后者的肩膀上。

Pierre叹了口气，也跟自己的工程师打了招呼，就任凭他的朋友揽着他一路踱步回到围场。

走到Toro Rosso的房车附近，他们的脚步慢下来，Charles突然收起了笑容说道：“我不知道怎么样才能帮上你。”

Pierre看了看他，担忧和关心明白地写在他朋友的脸上，他摇摇头没有说话。

“如果有什么我能做的，你知道，我一直在这里。”Charles又说。

“只要你别再随便打人……”Pierre苦笑着说。

“没错，你不能随便打人。”突然一个清晰并且肯定的声音从他们身后响起来，两个人吓了一跳，回头就看见Max抱着胸站在他们后方一米远的地方。

Pierre能感觉到身边的摩纳哥车手身上散发出的敌意，他把Pierre往自己这边揽了揽，摆出一副防御的架势。

这种微妙的气氛让Pierre觉得十分不自在，而Max则把他的眉头重重地皱在了一起，目光不住地在对面两个人之间游移。

“我不知道我哪里惹到你了，Charles。”Max说着，往前走了半步，他伸出右手拉住Pierre的手臂，然后不再看向Charles，只是冲着Pierre说：“嘿，我们得走了。”

Max拉得相当用力，使得Charles不得不放开揽着他的手，他被Max拉着往Toro Rosso的房车里走，只来得及回头向Charles匆匆道个回头见。

直到他们进了Toro Rosso和Red Bull共用的餐厅，Max才放开紧拉着他的手，“我觉得Charles很危险。”荷兰人往窗外望了望，似乎是在确认Charles是不是已经走了。

“啊？”

Max耸了耸肩。他从吧台上拿了两瓶苏打水，指指身后的餐桌，招手让Pierre跟他一起坐下。

“我想一定是有什么误会……”Pierre说。他一点也不想坐下来，他一进入餐厅就看到了角落里正在跟工程师谈话的Daniel。

“真的吗。”Max撇撇嘴道，“我总觉得他好像又要做些什么。”

“我不觉得他会揍我。”Pierre笑起来。

“他当然不会揍 **你** 。”Max看了他一眼说，然后拧开苏打水的瓶盖，仰头猛灌了几口，Pierre没再说话，只是盯着他仰起的下巴和因为吞咽而上下跳动的喉结出神。

Daniel拉开椅子的声音成功地把他的注意力从Max的颈部曲线上召唤回来。澳洲人坐下来，又把椅子往Max的方向拖了一下，使得他们的距离变得更近，但Max却看也没看一眼。

这是今天Pierre第二次陷入诡异的人际气氛中。与刚才Charles在场的那一次不同的是，这一次Pierre无比的想要逃走。

他没听清Daniel说了什么，他脑中不断重复着的声音是昨天晚上在酒店走廊里听到的那些支离片段。

他看见Daniel拿起Max喝了一半的苏打水，想也没想地往自己嘴巴里灌去。他看见Daniel一如既往的笑容，和Max似乎已经松动缓和的表情。

Pierre站起来，一个人走出餐厅。


	6. Chapter 6

Pierre还在开GP2的时候有个癖好，他会在比赛周的时候跟自己打赌，比如：排位赛自己的最快圈速是单数结尾，就去把Lafayette二楼那个太阳镜买下来；如果星期天只换一次轮胎，就在星期一多吃一个水果派。但这个癖好没能坚持多久，因为他以此为借口而买下的无用品和吃下的水果派很快就让他开始后悔。

他不能说他是从那一年才开始萌生了想开F1的念头，他的确从很久以前就开始为此努力。但那一年Max加入了Toro Rosso，这成为了推动他的最后一道助力，他有生以来第一次感觉到决心如此强烈——无论如何，他也想要前往那个有Max的赛场。

星期五晚上，Pierre躺在床上，又想起了那段日子。年少青涩的回忆现在品味起来变得无比甜蜜，Max会去看他GP2的比赛，毫不吝惜地给他笑容，鼓励他，揉乱他的头发，揶揄他又一个与自己的幼稚的赌注。

于是Pierre想起了那些无聊的打赌。他停下回忆，任由自己在没开灯的房间里放空了一会，然后闭上眼睛跟自己说：

如果明天的排位赛能进Q3，就去向Max坦白。

他被自己这个突如其来的想法吓了一跳，但随即变得笃定，他决定了，就这么办。

然而，第二天的Q3返回圈时，他就知道自己搞砸了。他把赛车开回车库，坐在驾驶座上不想出来，引擎的表现不错，系统设置恰到好处，他甚至觉得自己的状态也相当好，但运气将他挡在15名开外。

他开始怀疑是不是自己的胆小而导致如此，他下意识地定了一个难以实现的目标，以此逃避对Max的坦白。

他从车库的转播屏上看到Max在做Q2的飞驰圈，恰到好处的进弯路线和极致精准的刹车时机，每一个弯角都看起来是在冒险，却又游刃有余。Pierre清楚地知道，正是Max的这些特质从最初的时候就开始吸引他，让他欲罢不能。

他摘下头盔和防火头罩，把吸水管扯到一边，决定再给自己一个机会：

如果明天的决赛能拿到积分，就去把一切都告诉Max。

他当然知道从16位起跑要拿到积分有多么难，但他不在乎，不管是比赛还是Max，他都得逼自己去争取。

 

 

如果比赛再长一点就好了，Pierre冲线的时候想。

他难得地不再小心翼翼，他能感受到被推至极限的赛车在弯道里的颤抖，他在准确的时机加速，超车，踩着减速带的边缘一次又一次经过，他能听见引擎和变速箱发出悲鸣，他在上一站以第四名完赛，他以为这一次也可以。

他的工程师在无线电里清楚地告诉他他以第11名完赛，他什么话也没说。

没有积分，没有Max。

转播屏里的荷兰车手正站在领奖台上接过他的第三名奖杯，蓝灰色眼睛里有快乐也有不甘，Pierre盯着屏幕，脑袋里几乎一片茫然。

他已经不记得自己是怎么被人推着进了Party，好在Party的规模不大，贴切地说只能算是赛后慰劳晚宴，没有聒噪的电子乐和舞池，也没有疯狂泼洒的香槟，昏暗的暖光只有轻柔的音乐作伴。今天唯一登上领奖台的Max坐在吧台边上的高凳，还是被簇拥着接受祝贺，Pierre站在人群边缘看见他心爱的荷兰男孩，一杯橙色的调和酒正被他灌下去，Daniel坐在他旁边，一边笑一边递给他另外一杯五颜六色的液体。

Pierre从自助餐台挑了一份挪威生鱼片，他总归还是该去向Max祝贺的，他一边用叉子戳着生鱼片一边想，Max的每一个领奖台都来之不易，他们是朋友，Max理应得到他的祝贺。

他吃完了一整盘生鱼片，又喝了一杯鸡尾酒，才等到Max身边围拢的人群稍微疏散了一些，他换了一杯酒，端着走到Max的旁边。

Daniel坐在Max的另一侧，但Pierre刚一坐到吧凳上，澳洲人就端着杯子绕到他这边。

Pierre尽可能不把心中的警惕表现在脸上——很明显，Daniel跟Max可能已经和好了。他冲Daniel笑了笑，而后者只是拍了拍他的肩膀，凑近了一点跟他说：“Max喝的有点多。”

Pierre没来得及回话，澳洲车手已经摆摆手走开了。

Max半倚着吧台，他的脸颊因为酒精而微微泛红，在眯起的蓝眼睛的映衬下散发着喜悦的光芒。Pierre看不出他有喝醉的迹象，于是举起玻璃杯跟他碰了一下，回给他一个尽可能做出的最快乐的笑容，然后祝贺他又一次登上领奖台。

“我知道你今天跑的也不错。”Max放下酒杯说。

“我？”Pierre愣了一下，“可是我…”

“差一点到积分区，有点可惜。”Max打断他，“可你在16位起步，这样已经很好。”

每一次当他意识到Max留意了他的排名甚至起步位，都让他心生一股温暖的希望。以至于他差点忘记了那个跟自己的约定， _你没拿到积分，你有什么资格跟Max坦白一切？_

于是他只轻声说了谢谢，又低头去对付那半杯鸡尾酒。晚宴已经过去大半，同僚们逐渐散去，DJ换了一首更加柔和低沉的音乐，映显得这个晚上格外静谧。

只要说起比赛，Max就有说不完的话，Pierre喜欢看他聊起这些话题的样子，与任何时候都不同，欣悦，兴奋，充满求胜欲，永不厌烦，好似这是他原本就应有的样子。

然后他们聊起车队，Max看起来对今天的策略非常满意，他用手在空气里抓着一个不存在的方向盘，“我知道不应该过分依赖策略，”他定论道，但语气并不傲慢，“可他们今天真的做的很完美。”

Pierre点点头。

“还有Daniel。”Max又说。Pierre听到这个名字禁不住蹙了一下眉，但又立刻令它们舒展开。

“我很遗憾Daniel没有登上领奖台。”Pierre干巴巴地说。他的视线越过Max的肩膀，射向远处窗边的一张桌子，Daniel还没有离开，这个刚刚拿到了第四名的澳洲车手正在跟他的工程师谈话。

“我也是。”Max说，“他今天帮了我很多次，我希望他也能在领奖台上。”

Pierre把杯子里的冰块摇得叮当作响。

“Daniel挡住了Kimi和Lewis，他帮我创造了一个充分的进站时机。”Max把他的酒喝了个精光，笑着说，“我知道这是车队的安排，但我也知道没有别人能像他做的那么好。”

Pierre咬了咬嘴唇，看着杯子里的冰块渐渐变小。

“他如果不这么做，而是选择尽全力加速的话，他会追上我，他的轮胎状况比我好，而且他的弯道技巧娴熟，他如果想的话，他大可以跟我在1号弯干一架。”

Pierre长饮了一口兑着果汁的威士忌，一点甜味都没有尝到。

“我很清楚，他希望我能超过Valtteri，给他压住速度，他也能顺势超过去，我们可以拿到第二名和第三名，我有几次机会，但Mercedes的车太快了。”

Pierre把杯底的冰块连同柠檬片一起倒进嘴里，酸涩和冰冷瞬时刺穿了他的身体。

“我们没能做到完美，但我能感觉到我们的默契，这很少见，在赛道上的时候，你能感觉到另一个人与你是互为助力的存在，Daniel是我遇到过的最好的队友，我希望他不要去……”

Pierre觉得视线有点模糊，他猜他今晚喝了太多的酒，室内越来越昏暗，Max则成为了这黑暗中的唯一光亮，但渐渐地，这光亮也变得不那么清晰。

“Pierre？”Max突然不再讲述他的队友，而是换了一种不确定的语气，“你怎么了？”

Pierre正在无声地哭泣，因为嫉妒或者无助，或两者皆有，他没有意识到眼泪滑落，它们甚至没有温度，直到Max凑过来，犹豫地伸过一只手，用手背抚上他的脸颊，把它们擦掉，他才察觉到它们是滚烫的。

他眨了几下眼睛，让视线变得清晰，Max的蓝眼睛里有些他没见过的神情，他想大概是灯光闪烁昏暗，才让他的荷兰男孩看起来那么担忧和伤心。

“抱歉。”他不知道Max在为什么道歉，但Max的眉毛颤动了一下，手上沾着他的眼泪，这个荷兰车手像是蓦地惊觉到自己不该这么做似的要把手抽走，但Pierre没让他这么做，Pierre垂下眼睛，将自己的手覆到Max的手上，轻轻地叹气，好似这个动作用尽了他全部的力量和勇气。他用Max的手遮住自己的眼睛，视界一下子变得虚无。他在这片虚无里眨了眨眼睛，感受不到光，有的只是从Max的手掌传递过来的温暖。

“我已经尽力做到更好。”他轻轻地说，这一次他知道他的眼泪滑落下来，落在Max的手掌边缘，“可我还是不够好。”

Max没有动，他保持着这个姿势，任由Pierre紧握着他的手。

“我会做得更好。”Pierre的声音无法自制地颤抖，他夹带着母语喃喃道，“Crois-moi s'il te plait…我会做得更好。”

他会更加努力，他会拿到积分，他会帮助他的车队更坚实地前进，他会成为一个值得Max欣赏的车手。到那时，他会告诉Max他有多么爱慕他。

“Pierre，”Max终于开口说话，语气轻柔低沉，“你还好吗？”

Pierre轻微点了点头，终于放开Max的手，再度侵入眼睛的光线让他觉得有点目眩，但他没有错过Max脸上的忧虑。“我喝的有点多。”他搪塞道，“抱歉。”

“我陪你回房间。”Max说着站起来，不容分说地揽着Pierre的肩膀，将他拉了起来。

Pierre没有反对，任凭Max把自己拉离了已几近尾声的晚宴。

他不知道自己的眼睛是不是变得红肿起来，但他还是很庆幸回房间的路上没有遇到任何相熟的人。一直走到房间门口，Max才放开揽着他的手，然后伸手从Pierre的运动服口袋里掏出他的房卡开门。

Pierre洗了把脸，镜子里的自己看起来凌乱沮丧，脸上透着不自然的饮酒后的红色。

他从洗手间出来，Max抱着手臂站在那里看着他，他深吸了一口气，说，“抱歉，Max，我没事了。”

Max没有说话，但他脸上的担忧一点都没有散去。

安静的空气让Pierre觉得不安，“或许你该回楼下去，”Pierre咬着嘴唇轻声说，“我们离开的时候没有跟任何人打招呼，而你的领队和经理还在那里……”

“没关系，”Max说，他的声音有些沙哑，“我是说，Daniel会帮我跟他们打招呼。”

Pierre突然觉得酒精的力量涌了上来，“Daniel，又是Daniel。”他步伐不稳地后退了两步，直到后背碰到了墙壁，他用一种自己都几乎无法听清的声音说，“我讨厌Daniel。”

Max噗嗤笑出声来，“我以为人人都喜欢Daniel。”他轻快地说。

“是啊，”Pierre垂下头，房间没有开灯，他确信Max看不到他脸上丑陋不堪的表情，他靠着墙，坚硬冰冷的触感抵着他的肩膀， “人人都喜欢Daniel，我知道，你最喜欢Daniel了……” 他想要制止自己继续说下去，可那种阴郁的冰冷已经占领了他的身体。

“嘿。”Max的语调提高了一些，他往前走了两步，走到Pierre跟前，“你这是怎么了？是Daniel吗？他做了什么吗？”

Max的视线直直地射过来，Pierre只要一抬头就能与之相遇，但他将他的脑袋垂得更低，尽量远离那两道会将他灼伤的目光。

“你不要喜欢Daniel。”他听见自己说。他感到大脑一片空白，自己仿佛漂浮在半空，从第三者的视角看着这个叫做Pierre Gasly的可怜虫苍白地吐露着无力的词句，“请你不要喜欢Daniel……” _快闭上你的嘴！_ 他对自己呐喊。“请你喜欢我……”

他绝望地闭上眼睛，他搞砸了一切，全部，所有。

Max没有如他想的那样退去，而是更加靠近了一点，并且伸出双手，按在他的肩膀上，“你怎么了，Pierre，”他轻轻地，用夹带着荷兰口音的独特上扬声线说，“我当然喜欢你，我们是……”

Pierre没有让他把“朋友”这个词说出来，他听到Max说喜欢他，他不想听到这个喜欢是何种意义的喜欢。他拍开搭在他肩膀上的手，在Max还没来得及反应时，抬手抓住他的上臂，把他向后推去。

Max被推得踉跄后退，直到腿弯撞到床边，失去平衡拉着Pierre也倒到床上。

“Pierre！”Max轻呼了一声。柔软的床垫没有让他的后背受伤，只是这突然的袭击让他吓了一跳。

Pierre没有放开，他的双手仍然撑着Max的上臂，他跨在Max上方，让惊愕中的荷兰男孩不能动弹。

他从上俯视Max的脸，而Max只是睁大了眼睛看他。

Pierre觉得沸腾的肾上腺素在全身涌动，急速的心跳和凝聚的神经让他仿佛回到赛道上，他看不到视线焦点之外的任何东西，他的世界里已经没有声音和色彩。

“你如果喜欢我的话，”他的声音仿佛从遥远的天边传过来，空洞又缥缈，“就跟我……”这个声音是想说什么？他突然什么也听不清。

他哽咽了一下，激素的血潮稍微冷却，让他的神志也稍微清醒。他突然意识到了自己正在做什么——他把Max按在床上，狠狠地瞪着他，让他没法动弹。而Max回给他的表情是他从未见过的复杂和陌生。

他觉得他的世界崩塌了。他的秘密，他的爱情，他的Max。

他的鼻子一阵酸涩，他松开双臂的力道，打算在泪水再次涌出来之前从Max身上站起来。

但Max没有让他起来，而是用一个拥抱拯救了他正在分崩离析的世界。Max的双手获得自由的一瞬间，就向上伸过来从后背箍住他，让他身形不稳，跌落到身下这个强壮的拥抱里。

“不要哭。”Max把下巴放到他的肩膀上，抵着他的脸侧说。

这简单的音节让Pierre无法抑制地再次抽泣。

有那么一会，他们什么话也没说，Max安静地拥抱着他，他们的胸膛贴在一起，Pierre让自己的哭泣安静无声，不去打扰他感受Max平稳有力的心跳。

等他真正平静下来，Max才又轻轻地开口道，“你该睡一觉。”

Pierre想说他不困，可是Max温暖的怀抱让他耽溺其中，任何语言似乎都是惊扰。

“你喝的太多了。”Max的双手似有意似无意地在他的后背摩挲着，“等你醒了我们再谈这个。”

“不。”Pierre抱着Max的肩膀，他闭上眼睛，身下的暖意和背后的柔和让他似乎真的被困意席卷，他下意识地紧了紧手臂，“等我醒了你就去找Daniel了……”

“我为什么会去找Daniel？”

他想说话，但没能成功，他在陷入沉睡之前迷迷糊糊地想起了星期五晚上跟自己打的赌。他只拿到第11名，但Max说他开的很好，所以就让他跟自己违约一次吧。


	7. Chapter 7

Pierre醒来之后的第一眼就看到了扔在地上的双肩包，拉链敞着，车队的蓝色外套有一半露在外面。

他的脑袋还停滞在睡眠的迟钝中，他茫然地盯着地板，但还是想起来他得乘今天的飞机回意大利。

感谢生物钟，还能睡个回笼觉。他迷迷糊糊地想着，翻了个身，却看见了双人床的另一半上躺着的那个人。

他一下子清醒过来，昨晚的记忆开始逐渐明晰，Max还穿着昨天那件衣服，半趴在枕头上，脸颊因为这个姿势被挤成了一个好笑的形状，他眉头舒展，睫毛微颤，露出一副毫无防备的样子，却显然没有要醒过来的迹象。

Pierre盯着他看了一会，不确定是不是该把他叫醒。他还没有想好如果Max醒过来他们该进行怎样的对话。他非常确信自己昨晚的行为太出格了，Max没有责怪他，但他知道那也许仅是出于这个荷兰男孩的温柔善良，Max说他们今天会谈谈，经过了一整夜，也许Max已经准备好了要推开他。

他轻轻地起床，尽量保持安静，他得趁Max醒来之前离开这里，找个什么地方躲一下，他发了个信息给Charles，后者先是对于他想从自己的房间逃跑这件事嘲笑了他一番，而后欣然表示可以收留他半天。Pierre松了口气，迅速而无声地抓起背包，穿着脏衣服睡了一夜的感觉非常不好，但他没时间洗澡，只能钻到镜子前面随便梳了几下头发。

他才走到玄关，手掌还没有摸到门把手，就听见身后的床上一阵窸窣。

“你要去哪里？”Max用睡意朦胧的沙哑声音问。

Pierre吸了一口气，没有回答，只是慢慢转过身去面对他的双人床，掩着窗帘的房间看起来不像早晨，Max揉着蓬乱的头发，摇摇晃晃地掀起被子下床，身上的T恤已经皱成一团，他随便用手拉了一下下摆，径直走到Pierre跟前。他似乎正处于刚起床的低血压中，用手肘搭在Pierre肩膀上，脑袋靠在上面。

Pierre没有动，任由他靠着，他不需要侧过头就能感觉到Max的头发似有似无地扫过他的脸颊。

靠了几秒钟，Max又像想起来什么似的往后退了两步，“抱歉，我应该先洗个澡。”他说着，象征性地闻了一下自己的T恤，就转身进了浴室，“我很快就好，你不要走，”他从浴室里探出身来说，“不要在我不知道的时候走。”

然后浴室门关上了，Pierre还背着他的双肩包，他透过浴室的毛玻璃看着Max的身影脱下衣服，拧开花洒。

Pierre站在浴室和玄关中间有些不知所措，Max十分钟以后就会出来，他将不得不面对他们的谈话。他闭上眼睛吸了一口气，还是回到卧室，把双肩包扔到沙发上。这一切都是他自己的选择。他拉开窗帘，像等待审判一样等待Max，他们刚刚共处了一夜，他有那么一瞬间以为自己感受到了爱情的甜美，Max给了他一个拥抱，Max选择在他的身边睡着，Max让他别走。

他在忐忑不安之间，突然听到房间门被敲响，他愣了一下，瞥了一眼水声不断的浴室，有些犹豫地去开门。

他把门开了一条缝，就立刻想要关回去，门外的Daniel冲他咧嘴笑了一下。

“Max在你这里吧？” Daniel晃了晃手里的东西，探头往房间里看了一眼。

Pierre没看清那是什么东西，他把门稍微又打开一点，但没有让出玄关让Daniel进来。

“你怎么知道他在这里？”Pierre皱着眉头问。

“他昨晚发信息告诉我的，”Daniel耸了耸肩，“他说会在你这里过夜。”

Pierre突然被一阵没来由的愤怒席卷，“为什么他会告诉你？”他提高了音量问，他被自己声音里的丑陋和嫉妒吓了一跳。

Daniel似乎也诧异于他突然的质问，澳洲车手同时抬高了两边的眉毛，露出一个惯常的微笑，“嘿，冷静点，Pierre。”他摆摆手说。

“回答我，Daniel。”浴室里的水声似乎停止了，但Pierre无暇顾及，“我知道这不对，但我听到过你们的谈话。”

“什么谈话？”Daniel露出一个夸张的疑惑表情，但并没有把这个表情扔给Pierre， “Max……”

“星期三晚上，我都听到了，”Pierre把手撑在门上，似乎这样做就能把这个澳洲人赶出他的视线，“你和Max是怎么——”

Max站在他背后，伸出一只手越过他的肩膀，也撑住了门框，“你们在做什么？”荷兰人问道。

Pierre被半揽在Max的怀里，后背几乎碰到了Max的胸口，这让他的肩膀紧张地抖动了一下，刚从热水浴里出来的温度几乎灼伤了他的肩胛骨，而酒店提供的洗发水混在Max的身上竟也变得格外醉人。

“Daniel你为什么不进来？”Max又问。

Daniel看了看Pierre，脸上的笑容舒展得让Pierre直想狠狠地把他赶出去，“你的男朋友似乎有点事情要问我，等不及让我进去。”他轻快地说。

Pierre瞬间涨红了脸，“你在说什么！”他不由自主地提高了音量，而这只让Daniel笑得更厉害。

他偷偷地看了一眼Max，后者扯了扯浴袍，没有要反驳的意思，而只是朝Daniel翻了个白眼，仍然紧靠着Pierre的后背站着，然后用下巴超房间里指了一下，示意他的队友进去。

Pierre只能松开了按住门框的力道，给Daniel让出进屋的空间。

Daniel这才真正地走进房间里，他扬了扬手里的东西，Pierre看清是一个运动束口袋，上面印着Red Bull的图案。

“你来的太早了。”Max也跟着走进去。

“天知道我一点不想来打扰你们，但我的航班在中午，没时间等你们睡懒觉。”Daniel把束口袋递给Max，“——你的东西，钱包和护腕，昨晚落在餐厅的，都在这里。”

Max接过去，但并没有朝袋子里看一眼，“谢谢。”他说。

“下次你打算要去男朋友房间过夜的时候，记得把随身的东西都带好，”Daniel说，“我可不会每次都给你善后。”

Max只是吐了下舌头，没有反驳。

Pierre站在一边，看他们结束了简短的、充满了融洽情感的对话，Daniel出门之前走过来拍了拍他的肩膀，“别那么紧张，”他笑嘻嘻地说，“刚才那个问题你直接问Max吧。”

房门在澳洲人身后关上，Max把束口袋里的东西拿出来放到桌子上，“他说的什么问题？”他随口问道。

Pierre犹豫了一下，他刚才面对Daniel的时候有些激动，他很确定他说了一些不该说的话，或许Daniel对此只会一笑置之，但对着Max说出来？他可能会再次搞砸一切。

他咬着下唇，不去看Max的表情。

“嘿，”Max迅速走过来，伸出一只手扶住他单侧的肩膀，“如果你不想说，我不会勉强你。”他说道，接着给他一个能融化一切犹疑的笑容。

这个笑容让Pierre几乎瞬间就做出了决定，他不该对Max有任何隐瞒。

他深吸了一口气，“前几天晚上，我听到了你和Daniel的谈话，”他用尽可能最缓慢的语速，把星期三晚上偷听到的谈话内容说了出来，而Max则睁大了眼睛，一言未发地听他叙述。

“我很抱歉偷听了你们的私人对话。可是我听到你说，你想挽留他……”Pierre没能说完。他恍然觉得周身的安全感全部都消失了，他仿佛置身于悬崖边缘，他只能闭上眼睛，尽量不让脸上露出无助和惶恐，而是安静等待判决降临。

但他迎来的不是一片深渊。他感觉到Max的手掌抚上了他的脸颊，骨节和硬茧让那触感并不柔和，却温暖得惊人。

“我想吻你。”他听见Max低沉的声音近在咫尺。

“但是……”他没能继续说下去，Max用自己的嘴唇堵住了他的声音，他睁大眼睛，却只看见Max那放大到虚焦的浅棕色睫毛在轻颤。

Max用牙齿轻轻咬他的下唇，像在探寻宝藏一样试探着撬开他的牙齿，他被这温柔击败，溃不成军，只能顺从地张开双唇，迎接这甜美的探寻。

他小心翼翼地想去拥抱Max，他轻轻把手覆到Max的腰侧，而Max却空出一只手，抓住他的手腕，把他的手用力地放在自己的腰后，引着他紧紧抱住自己。

然后Max重新用两只手捧起他的脸，在一串细碎的吻之后，略微拉开了一点距离，给他们彼此得以呼吸的空间，“你该早告诉我。”Max夹杂着气声说，“我不知道你在在意这个。”

说话的气息喷洒在脸上，让Pierre觉得有点痒，“我以为，”他也用同样低的声音说，“我以为你们……”

“那天Daniel说他在考虑转会的事，”Max打断他说，“我很生气，我不希望他离开Red Bull。”他停顿了一下，眨了眨眼睛，“这大概算是车队机密？我可能不应该告诉你……”

Pierre张了张嘴，他没有料到事情的这个走向，而不由得握紧了拳头，“我很抱歉，我不是故意想要打听什么。”

“管他的呢。”Max耸了耸肩，又一次用亲吻阻止了他说下去。

Pierre沉浸在Max的吻里，他觉得不管经历了多少年的思慕，这一切都是值得的。


	8. Chapter 8

Pierre花了大半天的时间在模拟器上，傍晚回到公寓的时候正好赶上今天的第二场世界杯小组赛，不是他关注的队伍，但他还是开着电视去冲澡。

他从浴室里出来，两个球队还是没有进球，他拿起手机躺进沙发，WhatsApp里一条信息都没有，他点开Max的聊天窗，上一次聊天是两天前的晚上，他与Max互道了晚安，那之后就什么联系都没有。

他知道Max回到英国的Red Bull总部了，他只能说服自己：Max很忙，大车队总有做不完的模拟训练和应接不暇的公关活动。

他看了一会社交网络，Daniel发布了一张他跟Max的合影，两人互相拍着肩膀，身后是Red Bull的媒体中心背景墙。他们是队友，这只是一种形象公关。Pierre对自己说。

他又盯着电视看了一会，两个球队踢得不可开交，但仍然没有一个人碰得到对方的球门柱。外面的天色暗下来了，他感觉有点恍惚，安静无声的手机似乎在提醒他，蒙特利尔大奖赛结束后的那个晚上只是一场海市蜃楼，也许Max从没有陪他回房间，从没有拥抱他，从没有在他的房间里醒来，从没有吻过他。

可实际上，他记得很清楚，那个早晨Max从浴室里出来之后吻了他，而且似乎一点也不想从他的房间离开，甚至还一直磨蹭到了接近中午，直到他不得不开始收拾行李，以免误了下午的飞机。

他还记得他收拾行李的时候，Max坐在床上看着他，身上还穿着自己的T恤，Max一直没有回房间换衣服，他的T恤穿在比他高大的荷兰人身上，又小又紧，显得十分可笑。

后来他的手机响起来，他看了一眼屏幕，是Charles，于是他站起身来去接听。听筒那边的摩纳哥车手一开口就是一顿责怪，说自己在房间里等了他一个上午，到现在也没等到他出现。

Pierre这才想起来自己早晨原本是打算躲到Charles那里去的，但Max留住了他，他把这回事完全忘在了脑后。

“对不起，Char，我去不了了。”他满怀歉意地说。

“我就知道，”Charles的声音听起来有点得意，“看起来事情进展的不错？”

Pierre偷偷瞄了一眼Max，后者正眨着眼睛看他，“某种程度上来说是的…还不错。”他犹豫了一下说。

“好吧，‘不错’到把我给忘了。”

“抱歉，抱歉，”他虽然连声道歉，但声音里充满了笑意，“我会补偿你的，伙计。”

一直坐在床沿上无所事事的Max突然站起来，脸上的表情有种说不出来的严肃，他跨了两步来到Pierre身前，用一种快速到Pierre来不及反应的速度把他手里的电话给抢了过去，径直贴到自己耳朵上。

“你不要再打电话来了，Charles。”Max用一种凶巴巴的语气冲着手机说。

“Max！”Pierre低声惊叫了一声。

Max没有理他，仍然自顾自地跟电波另一端的Charles说话，“对，是我……没错，就是这样，我正在他房间里。”

Pierre听不到Charles说了些什么。

“Pierre现在很忙，别再打电话了，下次比赛见。”Max说完就把电话挂断了。

Pierre仍然没搞清楚发生了什么，“你在做什么？”他疑惑又小心地问道。

而Max则已经把他的手机放到了床上，“我不喜欢Charles。”他撇着嘴说。

“我以为你们是朋友。”

“我也以为我们是。” 他转过身，向Pierre又靠近了一点，“但他总打你的主意。”

“啊？”

“他为了你还揍了我一拳，”Max摸了摸自己的脸颊，“我可没忘。”

“他并不是为了……”

他似乎看到Max的脸有点泛红，但他确定Charles留在他脸上的拳印已经好了，没等他看清楚，Max已经张开手臂环抱住他，“你别再替他说话。”他把脸埋在Pierre的肩膀上，停顿了一会，才闷着声音说，“我以为你喜欢的是我。”

Pierre回抱住他，这才想起他没有对Max说过喜欢他，“当然，”他忍不住笑起来，第一次品尝到了这种可被称为爱情的真实感，“我喜欢你。”他轻轻地在他耳边说。

后来他就匆匆收拾了行李回到意大利，下了飞机后首先免不了的是另一通对Charles道歉的电话，以及来自他好友的更进一步的戏弄。

但这都不算什么，他现在有了Max。

可这一切都是真的吗？事到如今他仍不禁这样想。Max已经第三天没有联系他，他该不该打个电话？或者发个信息？还是说，Max已经后悔了？不对，他信任Max，Max不会这样对他。

电视里的一支球队正在庆祝他们的进球，那名前锋忘我地跟队友拥抱在一起，但Pierre怎么也想不起来他是怎么打进的那个球。

三场小组赛的转播结束之后，Pierre已经有点昏昏欲睡，这三场比赛没有他关注和支持的球队，让他提不起兴致，他看了一眼时间，还早，于是扯过沙发毯，准备小憩片刻。

刚关了电视，Max的脸就出现在手机来电显示上。

“嘿，看完比赛了吗？”没有问候语，Max就这么直接地问道。

“正准备关了电视。”

“太好了，”Max的声音明显地放松了一下，“我怕你还要看赛后采访什么的。”

“没有我关注的球队。”Pierre重新躺回沙发里，盖上毯子， “你也看了比赛吗？”

“没有，我刚刚从车队回来。”他差点忘了，Max现在跟他有一个小时的时差。“我只是等着比赛结束了，才给你打电话。我知道昨天的比赛有你喜欢的队伍，我不想打扰你……”

“Max，”Pierre打断他，他翻了个身侧躺着，手机平放在耳朵上，没有用手去端着，Max的声音像一股暖流冲刷遍他的全身，让他所有的疑虑都顿然消失，“我希望你能来打扰我。”

“我以为你也许想专注地看比赛？”Max停顿了一下，Pierre听到那边传来钥匙开门的声音。

“也许我想跟你一起看比赛。”Pierre轻轻地说。Max正等待着一个给他打电话的时机。这个隐秘的事实让他的心情变得格外好。

天空已经完全暗了，Pierre没有拉上窗帘，月亮很低，但仍能透过窗子照射进来，电视机没来得及关上，那些调低了音量的节目声变成了远在天边的白噪音，一整天模拟训练带来的倦意蓦地袭来，毯子裹得他很暖和，Max的声音还在耳边，被电波过滤后的北方口音听起来清脆又慵懒。Pierre闭上眼睛，“我想跟你一起看比赛。”他不确定他是不是脱口而出了法语，但他觉得Max不会在意，因为直到他睡着为止，Max还在对他低声说话：“好，你可以到我的公寓里来看，我们还可以去球场看，看你喜欢的球队。”

“如果我喜欢的队打败了你喜欢的队呢？”他喃喃地问着不着边际的问题。

“你愿意吻我一下的话，我就原谅他们了。”Max轻轻地，像是玩笑一般地回答他。

然后Pierre梦到这个周末的法国大奖赛，阳光正好，他走进围场，看见Max从赛道的方向走过来，远远地向他招手，他加快脚步，跟他肩并肩走回房车，他们在Toro Roso的房车门口准备分开的时候，Max把他拉进临时建筑侧面的阴影里，背对着来来往往的人群，给他一个短暂的吻。

他迫不及待地想去这条红白蓝相间的赛道，迫不及待地想要比赛，想要跟Max一起走上赛道。他也许不会赢，但他会付出全部，他会向自己证明，他值得这个位置，值得他的爱情。


	9. 布达佩斯，星期三

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外。  
> 几个月之后的匈牙利大奖赛前夕。

Pierre觉得空调可能是人类除了赛车以外最伟大的发明。

他出了机场，坐上车，驶向酒店，扔下行李，前往赛道。这一路没有花费多少时间，但他明白地知道，他身上的每一个毛孔都在叫嚣着炎热。

他很庆幸当他到达围场的时候，他们的车库已经搭建得差不多了，他冲进餐厅，猛吸了几口24度的冷气，才觉得自己这颗因为高温而险些窒息的心脏稍微活过来一些。

奇妙的是，他并不会恐惧在高温下开车，尽管赛车的空间狭小密闭，赛车服加头盔的组合更是把他裹得严严实实，但他根本感觉不到整个行驶过程的汗流浃背，只要上了赛道，他就觉得自己是坐在世界上最舒适的座位里。

但遗憾的是他现在不在赛车里。

他回自己的休息室换了一件干净的T恤，把被汗水浸透的那件随手扔在椅背上。他看了一眼时间，离下午的赛道勘察还有一段时间，他索性躺进沙发里，打算就这么上上网，刷刷网页，用最悠闲的方式打发掉这段时间。

他想了想，还是决定先给他的男朋友发个信息。他仍旧不是很习惯称Max为“他的男朋友”，尽管他们在一起已经有几个星期的时间了，但Pierre总觉得这一切不像真实的。

 

To: Max

嘿，你到了吗？我刚到车库，很热:O

 

等了一会，没有回信，他想Max也许在参加车队的活动，Red Bull总有应对不完的公关和推广活动。于是他关了WhatsApp的界面，打开Instagram，把自己前几天在法国单车旅行时拍摄的视频上传到空间里，顺便加了几个笑得很得意的emoji。上帝啊，他想念法国的气候。

然后他刷新了一下首页，一条Red Bull Racing的动态吸引了他的注意，那是张在海面上拍摄的照片，照片里有两艘赛级帆船，Pierre不太确定这东西正式的名称是什么，一艘船的船身上印着数字3，另一艘印着数字33。

Pierre忍不住笑了起来，他的男朋友又被打发去玩奇怪的东西了。Max虽然运动神经卓越，但并不是样样运动都在行。他们还没在一起的时候，Max就不止一次向他吐槽过Red Bull公关部安排的这些千奇百怪的活动，Pierre虽然陪着他一起吐槽，但回到他自己的公寓，他还是会打开Red Bull的YouTube主页，把Max的视频全都放进收藏夹，再一遍一遍地播放。   

他喜欢看他玩剑道不得要领时候的蹙眉，也喜欢他玩冰球轻松应对的开怀。他曾经嫉妒地想，为什么在他身边陪着他的人不是自己，为什么自己不能在最近的距离看到他那么多的好看的表情。

他点进Red Bull Racing的主页，一条刚刚发布的视频跳了出来，Max和Daniel仍然乘在帆船上，他们用力拉拽缆绳，在浪头的推搡下前后摇曳，水花溅到甲板上，溅湿了他们的脸和T恤。Max戴着赛艇头盔的样子有点可笑，Pierre觉得赛车头盔比那好看了一百倍。Max穿着救生衣，坐姿硬得像一只酒桶，Pierre觉得Max紧裹着赛车服的身形才是完美。Pierre看不出这项活动的意义，硬要说的话，好吧，他们在水上，看起来一点也不热。

半小时之后的赛道勘察更是坚定了他这个想法。下午两点的阳光曝晒在他身上，让他觉得自己马上就要燃烧起来。他在太阳镜后面眯起眼睛，几乎无法把精神集中在赛道上。

然后他的手机响了。

 

From: Max

我早就到了。我和Daniel在巴拉顿湖玩极限赛艇，比想象中有趣，摄影已经结束了，如果你现在过来，可以加入我们

 

Re: Max

可我不想弄得全身湿漉漉的: (

 

From: Max

可我想早点见到你

 

Pierre叹了口气，Max总是有办法让他无法拒绝。

 

Re: Max

等我做完赛道勘察

 

这大概是Pierre做过的最艰难的赛道勘察，他发誓绝不是因为Max正在等他，而是这该死的天气，Pierre绝望地想。

二十分钟以后，他跟工程师们一起回到车库二楼可爱的空调间，他开始考虑是不是应该再去换件衣服，他一边想一边又掏出手机，这种下意识看手机的行为曾经被Max嘲笑说是网络依赖症，他只能撇撇嘴，无法反击。

Red Bull Racing又更新了一张照片，是结束赛艇比赛的两个车手，正走在木质的堤坝上，两人相视而笑，不知是在说些什么。吸引了Pierre注意的是这张照片的仰视视角，让两个车手看起来身材高挑，他们都穿着深蓝色的队服和短裤，不同的是，照片里的Daniel赤着脚，健实的小腿微微弯曲，让修长的跟腱扯出了一个美好的形状，右侧大腿上繁复的刺青在短裤下若隐若现，古铜色的肌肤似乎还残留着未干的湖水，在太阳下泛着光。

在南半球出生的澳洲人似乎有着这样的先天优势，蜜色的皮肤与炎热和阳光完美地融为一体，身上散发出海边、沙滩、度假、以及小岛的气息。他就像个该死的神祇。Pierre相信Max比他更早更真切地留意到了这些，他的荷兰男孩花了一整天的时间与这个完美的阳光生物在湖边，做着一些属于海洋和热带的运动。

Pierre关了手机，看向窗外明媚炽热的阳光，他刚刚从那阳光下回来，皮肤被灼烧地泛红，他开始抱怨为什么自己出生在北法，高纬度的寒冷让他注定不会拥有性感的古铜色肌肤，也不会拥有长时间在海滩生活的奔放狂野的身姿。

冷气的温度让他身上的汗水逐渐干透，也让他的心情愈发凉了下来。Max在等他，可他一点也不想去，他一点也不想站在那个性感热情的澳洲人身边，他一点也不想让Max觉得自己看起来既苍白又瘦小。

 

to: Max

抱歉，车队的事情很忙，我不去了

 

然后他回到休息室， 捧着电脑看起他昨晚未看完的电视剧。可那些灯红酒绿的剧情一点也没办法进入到他脑袋里。他眼前全都是Max跟他那帅气的队友一起在巴拉顿湖上嬉闹的景象。他甚至开始不确定Max是不是真的想早点见到自己，Max成为他的男朋友不过几周的时间，太短暂了，他们还没来得及创造更多甜蜜的回忆来稳固他们的关系，他不确定Max会不会因此而动摇…

天哪，他恨布达佩斯，恨这个炎热的城市，恨这条几乎是他最擅长的赛道。

等他从这些迷迷糊糊的胡思乱想里回过神的时候，电视剧已经播完了好几集，他这才发现外面的天色已经近黄昏。

房间门被敲响，Pierre随口应声，却看到推门进来的是Max。他看起来已经结束了水边的活动和录影。

“嘿。”Max关上门，径直走过来坐到沙发里，伸出一直手臂搂住Pierre，“我想你。”他说着，在Pierre的太阳穴上吻了一下。

“我们才两天没见。”Pierre说。尽管Max换了一件T恤，Pierre还是能闻到他身上残留着的阳光和湖水的味道。

“我想早点见到你。”Max把脸埋在Pierre的肩膀上，闷着声音说，“你说你很忙，我以为你真的在忙，没想到你窝在这里看电视剧。”他不满地指了指Pierre的电脑屏幕。

“我刚才真的在忙。”Pierre撒谎道。他可不打算把自己那些羞耻的嫉妒和胡思乱想说出来。

“我本想让你也看看巴拉顿湖的景色，”Max把手臂环握在Pierre的腰侧，“那真的很漂亮。”

“可惜我不是那种适合阳光和沙滩的人。”Pierre撇撇嘴道。他合上电脑，仰靠在Max的胸膛上，“还是Daniel比较适合陪你玩水上运动。”

“是吗？”Max若有所思地说，“也许吧。可我还是希望你也在。”

“饶了我吧，”Pierre在Max的怀抱里耸耸肩，“我可受不了那种高温和曝晒。况且，我天生也没有那种好看的古铜色皮肤（tan skin）。”

“去他的古铜色皮肤。”Max一边叹息一边说道。他停了一会，然后又在Pierre的耳边说，“我有个主意。”

“什么？”Pierre懒洋洋地问。

Max没有回答，而是把自己从拥抱中抽离出来。荷兰车手突然站起身，拉住Pierre的一只胳膊，“走吧，我们现在去。”

“啊？”

“去巴拉顿湖。”Max笑着说，“现在已经没有阳光了，而且我相信傍晚的湖边会更好看。”

事实证明Max没有说错。当他们到达赛艇码头的时候，练习赛艇的人早已收工，四周变得人影稀疏，而远处的水平线上还留着尚未沉底的夕阳。

Max看起来已经对这一带轻车熟路，他领着Pierre走上堤坝，沿着栈道往更加安静的地方走去。

Pierre早已料到这个湖边会很美丽，在夕阳下更是如此。但当他看向身边的Max时，他确信比起晚霞残影和波光粼粼，他更加喜爱的是面前这个年轻车手的甜蜜笑容。

“果然跟你一起来是对的。”Max侧过头来冲他笑道。

Pierre回给他一个微笑，“我很庆幸我来了。”他看见Max的棕色头发在最后一丝日照的逆光下闪闪发光，而那逆光勾勒出荷兰人匀称健美的身体，让他着迷不已。他庆幸他来了。

“希望你会觉得海滩是个不错的地方。”Max说。

“当然很不错。”Pierre望着水面泛起的波光道。

Max没有收起笑容，而是伸手揽过Pierre的肩膀，将他的嘴唇贴上自己的，再缓缓舔舐他的牙齿和舌头。

“嘿，这是在外面…”Pierre被这突如其来的吻吓了一跳，他在Max的唇边喃喃地说着，却没有任何要停下来的意思。

“没关系，天已经黑了。”Max轻轻地说。就在此时四周正式被夜晚笼罩。

Pierre叹息了一声不再说话。

“Pierre，”Max没有停下这个吻，他把嘴唇接连地印在Pierre的嘴角和脸颊，“如果你觉得海滩不错的话…”

“嗯？”Pierre慵懒地回问。

“我想，”Max犹豫了一下说，“我想夏休的时候你能跟我回摩纳哥度假。”

“海边吗…”Pierre故意停顿了一下，笑着说，“我会考虑的。”

他伸手环抱住Max，缓缓地抚摸那片结实的后背，湖面上吹来的风带着黑夜的凉意，他放任自己沉浸在Max的吻中，阳光，炎热，海滩，布达佩斯，一切都不重要了，他半睁开眼睛，在虚焦的视野里，他看见Max好看的发色和远处的灯火融合在一起。

他们会有一个美好的比赛周，还会有一个更美好的夏休。


End file.
